d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sample Great Wyrm Gold Dragon
Cherunnor actually goes by a number of different names, depending on where she is currently "infiltrating". A servant of Bahamut himself, Cherunnor secretly joins the societies of other races via her alternate form, and influences events from behind the scenes, usually by mentoring champions who will then do good without her further influence, and bringing them up so that they will in turn teach others to do likewise. It's the pyramid scheme of doing good. But when things get really hairy, and there are none others able to handle the evil tides approaching, Cherunnor will take matters into her own hands. She prefers to wait until the last minute though, wanting to promote the idea that others are capable of taking care of themselves and others. The weak should become stronger so that they may themselves raise others up, is her philosophy. |magic= |str=47 |dex=10 |con=33 |int=32 |wis=33 |cha=32 |sq=low-light vision, water breathing |feats=Improved Initiative, Flyby Attack, Snatch, Power Attack, Improved Multiattack, Dire Charge, Wingover, Improved Natural Attack (Bite), Superior Initiative, Tempest Breath, Hover, Weapon Focus (Bite), Multiattack, Polyglot |skills=Concentration +55, Diplomacy +59, Disguise +55, Escape Artist +44, Gather Information +33, Hide +6, Knowledge (Arcana, History) +55, Move Silently +22, Search +55, Sense Motive +55, Spellcraft +59, Survival +33, Swim +26, Use Magic Device +55 }} Details Breath Weapon (Su): Cherunnor has two types of breath weapon, a cone of fire and a cone of weakening gas. Creatures within the cone of weakening gas must succeed on a Fortitude save (DC 41) or take 12 points of Strength damage. Creatures within the cone of fire must succeed on a Reflex save (DC 41) or take 24d10 points of fire damage, half on a successful saving throw. Alternate Form (Su): Cherunnor can assume any animal or humanoid form of Medium size or smaller as a standard action three times per day. This ability functions as a polymorph spell cast on herself at caster level 19, except that Cherunnor does not regain hit points for changing form and can only assume the form of an animal or humanoid. Cherunnor can remain in its animal or humanoid form until it chooses to assume a new one or return to its natural form. Water Breathing (Ex): Cherunnor can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged (the cone of fire becomes a cone of superheated steam underwater). Luck Bonus (Sp): Once per day Cherunnor can touch a gem, usually one embedded in the dragon’s hide, and enspell it to bring good luck. As long as Cherunnor carries the gem, it and every good creature in a 120-foot radius of Cherunnor receives a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws and similar rolls, as for a stone of good luck. If Cherunnor gives an enspelled gem to another creature, only that bearer gets the bonus. The effect lasts 1d3+12 hours but ends if the gem is destroyed. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd-level spell. Detect Gems (Sp): Cherunnor can use this ability three times per day. This is a divination effect similar to a detect magic spell, except that it finds only gems. Cherunnor can scan a 60-degree arc each round: By concentrating for 1 round she knows if there are any gems within the arc; 2 rounds of concentration reveal the exact number of gems; and 3 rounds reveal their exact location, type, and value. This ability is the equivalent of a 2nd level spell. Hoard Cherunnor is like any dragon, and has collected shiny things over the years. Since she spends much of her time in smaller forms, she hasn't really felt the need to create a pile of coins she can sleep on, although sleeping on the pile as a human or elf is always enjoyable enough. Mostly, she's tastefully decorated her lair, striving more for beauty than extravegance. The focal-point of her lair is a solid gold altar, upon which sits a censer of air elemental control, a gift from the great lord of the North Wind himself, which she uses when needed. Also take note of her collection of fine rods and staves which are worthy of combat use. Bolded items are especially useful. Total Value: 1,996,026gp 8sp 1cp Resale value: 1,055,654gp 3sp 1cp Coin (50,435gp 8sp 1cp value) *2,100pp 28,234gp 12,017sp 11cp Gems (10,226gp value) *azurite (11gp), banded agate (15gp), banded agate (8gp), blue diamond (3,000gp), blue quartz (8gp), chrysoprase (60gp), chrysoprase (70gp), diamond (1,000gp), finely cut diamond (1,200gp), jasper (80gp), lapis lazuli (8gp), malachite (10gp), malachite (9gp), moss agate (7gp), pink pearl (100gp), red garnet (100gp), red garnet (60gp), red garnet (90gp), red-brown spinel (90gp), rich purple corundum (6,000gp), violet garnet (500gp) Artwork *Beatiful lady's fan with painting in a forign art style (500gp) *Black velvet mask with numerous citrines (70gp) *Brass mug embedded in blue glass (100gp) *Brass mug with silver inlays (200gp) *Carved bone statuette (50gp) *Carved harp of exotic wood with ivory inlay and zircon gems (500gp) *Ceremonial electrum dagger with a star ruby in the pommel (1,200gp) *Cloth of gold vestments (80gp) *Corinthian brass mug (400gp) *Eyepatch with mock eye of sapphire and moonstone (1,400gp) *Fine silk sheets dyed blue (160gp) *Fine silk sheets dyed green (100gp) *Fine silk sheets dyed red (120gp) *Fine silk sheets dyed yellow (110gp) *Fire opal pendant on a fine gold chain (1,400gp) *Gold bracelet in the shape of the ouroborus (80gp) *Gold chalice (130gp) *Gold dragon comb with red garnet eye (2,400gp) *Gold dragon hairbrush with prongs of red glass (1,300gp) *Gold statue of a unicorn with an ivory horn (700gp) *Gold tiara studded with emeralds (5,000gp) *Gold-plated steel longsword with a polished quartz sphere in hilt (700gp) *Golden bottle (1,500gp) *Ivory statuette of a kneeling girl (40gp) *Jeweled anklet (4,000gp) *Jeweled electrum ring (7,000gp) *Jeweled gold crown (5,000gp) *Large wool tapestry of a long forgotten battle (500gp) *Large wool tapestry of a pastoral scene (200gp) *Old masterpiece painting of a brilliant knight charging a black dragon (1,400gp) *Old masterpiece painting of a lovely princess (1,300gp) *Old masterpiece painting of what appears to be a staircase to heaven (1,600gp) *Ornate black "Tragedy" mask (110gp) *Ornate white "Comedy" mask (130gp) *Polished brass mug covered in finely etched patterns (200gp) *Red velvet mask with fire patterns embroidered in (140gp) *Sapphire pendant on gold chain (1,900gp) *Silver and gold game playing peices (10 lb.) (400gp) *Silver and quartz chalice (130gp) *Silver comb in the shape of a luna moth with moonstones (800gp) *Silver comb with moonstones (100gp) *Silver mug (500gp) *Silver mug with the seal of an ancient noble house (600gp) *Silver music box inlaid with tiny diamonds (2,000gp) *Silver tiara with a fire opal in the center (1,800gp) *Silver-plated steel longsword with jet jewel in hilt (300gp) *Small empty bottle made from a hollow diamond (1,400gp) *Small gold bracelet with leaf patterns (20gp) *Small silver bracelet in the shape of a dragonfly (20gp) *Small wooden figurine holding a tiny, spherical fire opal (600gp) *'Solid gold altar' (1,100gp) *Solid gold idol (10 lb.) (700gp) *Tattered battle banner with the royal crest of an ancient kingdom (500gp) *Tin mug with disguised secret smuggling compartment (search DC 12) (200gp) *Topaz bottle lid (700gp) *silver chalice with lapis lazuli gems (130gp) Magic Items *amulet of natural armor +5 (50,000gp) *'censer of controlling air elementals' (100,000gp) *cloak of charisma +4 (16,000gp) *crystal ball with detect thoughts (51,000gp) *cube of force (62,000gp) *decanter of endless water (9,000gp) *fly (potion) (750gp) *greater magic weapon +2 (oil) (1,200gp) *medium +3 hide armor (9,330gp) *medium +5 breastplate armor (25,700gp) *medium +5 shield, heavy, steel (25,340gp) *medium +5 sword, bastard (50,335gp) *medium flaming +4 kama (98,302gp) *medium glowing +3 alchemical silver mace, light (18,361gp) *medium trident of warning (10,115gp) *pearl of power, 3rd-level spell (9,000gp) *pearl of power, 6th-level spell (36,000gp) *ring of protection +3 (18,000gp) *robe of blending (30,000gp) *robe of the archmagi (75,000gp) *rod of cancellation (11,000gp) *rod of flame extinguishing (10 charges) (15,000gp) *rod of metamagic, empower (32,500gp) *'rod of metamagic, maximize, greater' (121,500gp) *rod of python (13,000gp) *rod of viper (19,000gp) *small +4 mace, light (32,305gp) *small glowing +4 longbow (32,375gp) *small sword of subtlety (22,310gp) *staff of conjuration (charges 34) (44,200gp) *staff of defense (charges 47) (54,755gp) *staff of divination (charges 11) (16,170gp) *staff of earth and stone (charges 46) (74,060gp) *staff of enchantment (charges 31) (40,300gp) *staff of fire (charges 24) (8,520gp) *staff of healing (charges 15) (8,325gp) *staff of healing (charges 40) (22,200gp) *staff of illusion (charges 10) (13,000gp) *staff of necromancy (charges 25) (32,500gp) *staff of passage (charges 18) (61,380gp) *staff of passage (charges 5) (17,050gp) *staff of transmutation (charges 17) (22,100gp) *staff of woodlands (charges 31) (62,775gp) *staff of woodlands (charges 42) (85,050gp) *tome of clear thought +3 (82,500gp) *tome of leadership and influence +1 (27,500gp) *tome of understanding +4 (110,000gp) *'wand of cure critical wounds (charges 16)' (6,720gp) *wand of delay poison (charges 32) (2,880gp) *wand of fear (charges 3) (1,260gp) *wand of polymorph (charges 6) (2,520gp) *wand of wall of fire (charges 9) (3,780gp) *water breathing (potion) (750gp) *arcane scroll containing: (6,175gp value) #vision (lvl 7, cast 13) (2,775gp) #shadow conjuration, greater (lvl 7, cast 13) (2,275gp) #seeming (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) *arcane scroll containing: (7,725gp value) #repulsion (lvl 6, cast 11) (1,650gp) #hold monster (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) #magic jar (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) #freedom (lvl 9, cast 17) (3,825gp) *arcane scroll containing: (6,100gp value) #protection from spells (lvl 8, cast 15) (3,500gp) #scrying (lvl 4, cast 7) (700gp) #true seeing (lvl 6, cast 11) (1,900gp) *arcane scroll containing: (5,200gp value) #forceful hand (lvl 6, cast 11) (1,650gp) #true seeing (lvl 6, cast 11) (1,900gp) #eagle's splendor, mass (lvl 6, cast 11) (1,650gp) *arcane scroll containing: (5,725gp value) #freezing sphere (lvl 6, cast 11) (1,650gp) #dismissal (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) #dimension door (lvl 4, cast 7) (700gp) #cone of cold (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) #mage's faithful hound (lvl 5, cast 9) (1,125gp) Intellegent Item Silverfoot, Boots of teleportation (intelligent) (55,102gp value) :int: 10, wis: 13, cha: 13, ego: 8 :Alignment: lawful neutral :Communication: Empathy :Powers: ::Item has 10 ranks in Decipher Script ::Item can use faerie fire 3/day Silverfoot is an item that was forged for a royal messanger, long ago. Given as a gift to Cherunnor centuries ago, while she was still young, now she lends it to others who might need assistance in getting around. While it understands the concept of chaos versus order, and is decidedly on the side of order, Silverfoot is innocent of good and evil, much like a very young child in this respect. The laws Silverfoot follows are a little bit old fashioned though, so don't be surprised if the boots chide you for strange things. Category: CR 27 Category: Fire